Eyes
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Another of Cannibalistic Skittles' challenges. focusing only on Sabrina and Puck. I'm done with this story. It's complete. for "a girl thing" and of course, "eyes".
1. Chapter 1

-1All she could think about that night was his eyes. So green, sparkling with golden flecks, every eyelash the longest she had ever seen. She wanted to go back, whether or not it meant leaving her parents and sister behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabrina, honey, are you feeling ok?" Veronica asked her beautiful blond haired blue eyed daughter, Sabrina.

"I'm fine, mother." Sabrina looked down at her eggs and bacon, which were making a smiley face, but she decided to turn it into a frown.

"You have seemed kind of distant, lately, are you having problems at school?" Henry asked.

"No Dad, I'm good. Just not hungry, ok? I'm going to walk to school today. Tell Daphne to take the bus." With that, she threw on her jacket, picked up her favorite blue backpack, and walked out the door, all as calmly as she could.

Her heart was breaking rapidly, she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer. She thought of running, but that would only result in a police investigation and grounding. She had to think of a better way.

Sabrina went past a bookstore, and saw an oddly familiar face, Puck. She rushed inside to greet him, when she saw it was only a cardboard cut-out of a movie which would be coming out in a year or two. She sighed and continued on to school.

When Sabrina arrived, she saw her best friend, making out with her other best friend's boyfriend. _This will end badly… I didn't see anything and I'm not going to get between them again. _She walked on, to the swings.

She threw her backpack on the ground and started to swing. She went up so high, it felt like she was flying. _Flying… Oh why me? _As her swing slowed down, she burst into tears and didn't notice someone walking up to her.

"Sabrina? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Her best guy friend, Matt asked her.

"I-I-I miss him!" Sabrina wailed as matt sat on the swing next to her. "Why did I leave him? I can't handle it. I just want to die if I can't be with him. His eyes… every night before I fall asleep, I picture what his eyes looked like before that first time we kissed. He was so happy. They shone like a sun over a sea." Sabrina shook her head and looked at Matt, "How am I supposed to get through this?"

"Your, sisters will help, for one thing. Didn't you say your grandmother had complete custody of you both before they came back from there?" Matt asked thoughtfully.

Sabrina nodded. "What good will that do us? Daphne's so mad she never wants to talk, Granny won't answer her phone, well probably because Puck broke it or something and --" the bell rang, signaling the kids outside to come in for homeroom.

Sabrina walked slowly in with Matt's arms around her. "I will get back to him, somehow, we will stare into each other's eyes again." she vowed, darkly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean. Sometimes on a sunny day, and when she's sad, a cloudy day. *sigh* Why does he feel like this? He can't help but want to smash something, every time her remembers she may be gone for good. Good for what though? She can't have left him forever, perhaps she misses him the littlest, tiniest bit?

No, she wont want him the way he's become now. First the phone, then screaming at Red and sending her back to the Looney bin. _Maybe I should be there too…NO. Don't lose it over one stupid Grimm girl. But I love her. No, I don't. She left me and that's enough proof that we should never be together. _But what if he's wrong?

"Puck! Stop smashing things throughout your room and get down here, breakfast is on the table." the Old Lady screamed up the steps. "And for goodness sake, put some cleans clothes on today!" that made him lose it, he sunk onto his trampoline and grasped Craven tightly in his arms, remembering her eyes that first time they kissed.

Bright blue, amazing really. Her skin, light and soft as a porcelain doll's, only obscured by the marker he wrote on her face with. He could count every lash, and laughed at her surprise. He's wanted this for a long time, but he was waiting for just the right moment.

He had taunted her, something about loving him, then flown up and captured her lips with his own in the sweetest kiss ever.

_His/her lips were so soft, his/her tongue running along my lips, pushing closer and closer until, he broke away/ she punched me. And we never spoke of it again._

Puck and Sabrina missed each other, and all it took was one memory of the look in each other's eyes to make them realize that…

_I love Sabrina/Puck._

And they burst into tears for the third time that day, not realizing the other was as well.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**This can be for "a girl thing" in the challenge… how bout I make this story one hundred chapters long, one for each challenge?? Daphne is a conniving cookie…**

Meanwhile…

Little Daphne Grimm was at her school, thinking why her sister could be so distant. They were always so close, except for when Red showed up, but Daphne had forgiven Sabrina the moment their parents awakened. It was Sabrina's doing…

_Sabrina is so distant. "_24, Mrs. Leuwenhoff." _maybe she misses Puck? No, that can't be it. She said she would never miss that pain in the $%#. But something about their future, tells me she misses him, a lot more than she thinks she does. _

Daphne walked to the lunchroom when class let out and sat silently, waiting for her friends to come up with their lunches so she could eat a little something from each one. "Howdy, babe. Why you so blue?" Hayley, her best friend from Texas sat down across from her and handed her an orange Sherbert ice cream.

"Thanks, and I don't know. I mean my sister's the problem, but I don't know why she's being a problem. She didn't eat this morning, she left without me, and her best friend texted me… she didn't even react when Sabrina saw her making out with Sandra's boyfriend!" Daphne explained as she swallowed the ice cream.

"OMG… something's real wrong with you sis babe." Hayley said pointing her fry at Daphne before chewing on it, the way a farmer would chew on grass.

"What's up chicas?" Rhonda sat down next to Hayley.

"Som'in's up wit' Daphne's older sis. We dunno what's wrong."

"I think she misses that boy." Fray sat down next to Daphne. "Am I right?" she looked toward Daphne who just mowed down a whole breadstick from Rhonda.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I know they love each other and I know they'll get married, because of that ring I found, but she said she would never give in to loving a guy that much, ESPECIALLY Robin." Daphne shrugged as she chugged Fray's extra orange juice.

"Well, that girl ain't right if she don't miss her first kiss… that boy's gotta be heartbroken. It's gon' shatter soon, hon." Hayley's twin, Barbra sat down.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm the only one who noticed how red her face was when she came outta that room that day. I did joke about a kiss though, maybe that's why."

"But then why did your uncle say she loved him as much as your granny?" Fray asked.

"Maybe he was teasing her. If she hadn't turned so red about my teasing, I would never have thought those two had it in them."

"Yeah." the girls sighed collectively as they tried to think up ways to get Sabrina and "Robin" or "that boy" back together.

All of a sudden, Fray stood up. "Idea!" they all ran through the trash thing and out into the courtyard, where they could discuss their plan in private.

SNEAKING SNEAKING SNEAKING SNEAKING SNEAKING SNEAKING SNEAKING

"How ya'll doin'?" Hayley and Barbra greeted the Grimm family.

"We are staying over for a project we would like tpo conduct for science with Daphne." Fray confirmed.

"Hola, tu casa caliente!!" Rhonda shook her hips as she entered the Grimm home.

"Shut up guys, my family's weird enough." Daphne called from the dinner table, where her parents and sister were gawking at the arrivals like one would gawk at a normal person in a carnival performance…

(Maybe I shouldn't tell you the plan!!)

_Strange friends Daphne has… as long as she's ok with the fact that we drug her away from her true home and destiny. _The thought made Sabrina feel sick, then she remembered the green eyes of her love.

"Bathroom!" Sabrina bolted to her bathroom upstairs leaving a few stunned tweens and two stunned parents.

She turned on the hot water and then simmered into her bubble bath again. She was up to her nose and covered in bubbles. _Ok, Daphne figured out I love Puck and I so WANT him back. She is performing a girl thing "Always help your bff get the man she wants, unless you want him too." Sigh. I wonder what they're up to. I don't wanna know, I want my Puck to rescue me from this flat scene. All the characters are flat, the scenery obscene, and yet not; I love the way I have bffs , and their drama entices me so, but there's always something missing… the glop I used to wake up in… the soft crack my fist makes when it lands on his face… the tears and bruising… the hard sorry's… the easy pranks. Maybe we're meant to be. Shoot. I KNOW we're meant to be, after all I have seen the future. _

She stood up, letting the water drain, then cascade over her to rinse the soap. She got out, blow dried, brushed, lotioned and dressed. She laid down in her bed, all soft, warm and cozy, and thinking of him. The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her body was his eyes.

PUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUCKPUC

Puck knew they were up to something, the giggles, the "shhhhhhh-ing"… it didn't take a brainless oaf long to figure out they had a plan. Why do girls always think they had to fix things? _Please help me, and HER._

He overheard them for the last time, they were putting their plan into action, helped by another group of spies who were putting theirs to action that same moment.

_I need a bath if I'm right about what they're doing. Maybe she'll like me soft. _

Puck slowly lowered himself into the hot bubbly water. It was soothing and maybe, just maybe… not so bad after all. He thought and thought and thought about Sabrina while he was in there. Some dirty, cuddly, hot, and soft thoughts. When the last bubble popped, he stood up, took the drain plug out, and let the shower pour a waterfall of water over his glistening, hot, hard, and strong body. He dried and combed his hair, then messed it up, combed it again, and decided it was better messed up. He dressed and walked out of the bathroom, nearly knocking over little Red in the hallway.

Of course she giggled and waved a silent "nighty- night" to him. She was always aware of everything and not yet understanding of it.

He curled up on his trampoline, with Craven the Deceiver, and thoughts of Sabrina. The last thing he thought about as he drifted to sleep was her eyes.

GIGGLES;SHUSHES;LAUGHS; AND AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS

Sabrina and Puck opened their eyes at the same time that morning, each in their own respective sleeping bag, but definitely not in their own rooms.

They were in a forest of some sort, beautiful tangles of roots and flowerss hung over them. The both rolled over at the same exact time…

"THEY DIDN'T!" they screamed at each other. Then saw the look in the other's eyes, and kissed.

KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKI

Daphne and the others had done a GOOD girl thing, they had brought the lovers back together…

**Until next time, my fans. Next up……………… whatever I come up with brilliantly and spontaneously after your lovely reviews for this come.**


End file.
